


The price of Humanity

by d_lynx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Spoilers, anyway i am back and writing some so here's some pain, anyway my brain made this at like 3am and i had to write it, because i like taking creative liberties, i think the & symbol is supposed to mean that?, so here's a bunch of pain have fun, things are a bit different, this is a purely platonic thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_lynx/pseuds/d_lynx
Summary: Wow it's been a while since I posted anything eh? I've recently been jumping around a bunch of interests, so it's got my writing muse ready and raring to go. So I may actually regularly post things, imagine that!Anyway, here's a really heavy pain filled drabble.There's also MAJOR GAME SPOILERS in this, so be warned.





	The price of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I posted anything eh? I've recently been jumping around a bunch of interests, so it's got my writing muse ready and raring to go. So I may actually regularly post things, imagine that!  
> Anyway, here's a really heavy pain filled drabble.
> 
> There's also MAJOR GAME SPOILERS in this, so be warned.

This is just his fuckin’ luck.

He finally warms up to an android, and what happens? His exact doppelganger shows up at his house with some tale about needing help, and then takes him hostage. Fuck is this embarrassing. Being pushed around at gunpoint like some rookie while this prick with a stick up his ass monologues.

“Your friend’s life is in your hands. Now it’s time for you to decide what matters most! Him... Or the revolution.” Hank grimaces at how much Cyberlife’s little pet sounds like his Connor. He’s such a fucking idiot.

“Don’t listen to him! Everything this fucker says is a lie!” Oh how Hank hates the uncertainty on Connor’s face. He hopes that idiot isn’t actually thinking of giving up to save his sorry ass.

“I’m sorry, Hank! You shouldn’t have gotten mixed up in all this!” Damn does the amount of the pain in the kid’s voice just kill him.

“Forget about me, just do what you have to dammit!” To most Connor would look collected but Hank knows, he knows that kid is falling apart inside. Having to decide between helping free all of the androids and his friend.

“I used to be just like you once you know.” The desperation is clear in Connor’s voice. “I thought nothing mattered other than the mission. But then one day I understood.” God, it’s like watching someone try and appeal to a brick wall.

“Very moving Connor... But I’m not a deviant. I’m a machine designed to accomplish a task and that’s exactly what I’ll do.” As funny as it sounds, that almost makes Hank smile. The amount of times he heard that out of Connor’s mouth, just the littlest bit more unsure each time.

“Enough talk! It’s time to decide who you really are.” The self proclaimed machine moves closer, sounding almost agitated, and waving the gun threateningly. “Are you gonna save your partner’s life? Or are you going to sacrifice him?” The look of utter loss on his friend’s face hardens Hank’s resolve. If this is what it’s all come down to, he’s going to go down fighting, any way he can.

“Alright, alright! You win…” Connor steps away from the android who’s arm he was grasping, putting his up in the universal surrender gesture.

From there everything moves at the speed of light. The fake Connor takes aim, and Hank reacts just as quickly, taking the opening to lunge for the gun. He’s pushed away by the android, and for a brief second the gun is trained on his head again. A thrill of fear runs through him. This is it.

But before the gun can go off, Connor tackles his clone, sending the weapon flying. Hank scrambles to his feet, ignoring the fight that the two are now engaged in. He needs that gun. He rushes over, scooping up the weapon and training it on the Connors. One has the other on the ground, poised to punch.

“Hold it!” They both stop and look at him, with equally concerned and relieved expressions. Fuck is it going to be hard to figure out which one is his partner.

Both of the Connors slowly get up, moving away from each other.

“Thanks Hank,” one says. “I don’t know how I’d have managed without you...” They’re both standing now, one slightly to his left and the other to the right. The speaking Connor looks at his counterpart, and then to Hank, with an incredulous expression. “Get rid of him, we have no time to lose.”

“It’s me Hank!” the other rebukes, glancing between everyone. “I’m the real Connor.” His aim drifts between the two androids, unsure.

“One of you is my partner... The other is a sack of shit.” He aims at each of the pair in turn, hoping for some kind of reaction. Something that’ll differentiate friend from foe. “Question is, who is who?”

“What are you doing Hank? I’m the real Connor.” His aim moves to the one speaking. “Give me the gun and I’ll take care of him!”

“Don’t move!” _How the hell is he supposed to tell two people who look and sound the same apart? Fuck!_

“Why don’t you ask us something?” The other Connor pipes up, when his aim shifts again. “Something only the real Connor would know.” Hank considers it. It’s not foolproof, but it’s the only plan he’s got. He aims at the right Connor.

“Uh, where did we first meet?”

“Jimmy’s bar! I checked four others before I found you. I bought you a drink for the road before we went to the scene of that homicide. The victim was Carlos Ortiz.”

“He uploaded my memory…” Hank turns to the left Connor, barely catching what he says. _Could he be telling the truth? Or is it a ruse... I can’t tell. I have to ask more._

“What’s my dog’s name?”

“Sumo! His name is Sumo. He’s a saint bernard.”

“I knew that too!” He turns to the other Connor again. _Dammit I can’t tell! I can’t tell yet!_ He grits his teeth, deciding to pull the one card that should hopefully differentiate real from fake. He turns back to the left.

“My son, what’s his name?”

“I don’t…” The Connor he’s aiming at looks like he’s trying to remember something. “I don’t know, I can’t remember! The memory must have gotten corrupted in a transfer!” The fear in his voice almost seems genuine. _Is that really him?_

“Cole.” Hank glances at the other Connor. “His name was Cole.” He looks back at the now stammering android.

“Hank please! It’s really me! You have to believe-!” The instant the shot rings out, Hank knows he fucked up. The hurt and sadness he sees flash in those brown eyes is real.

“Wrong choice Lieutenant.” Hank rounds on the fake, rage flaring inside him. _Of course that bastard has to rub it in!_ The android looks unimpressed, and almost smug. “I accomplished my mission. It doesn’t matter if you shoot me now.” He walks closer, as if daring the man to shoot. “Another Connor will take my place.” Hank doesn’t hesitate. He watches as the android falls to the floor, blue blood slowly leaking from the hole in his head.

“No,” he quietly says, anger burning out to leave only gaping despair. “Connor is dead.”

He slowly walks over to the body of his dead friend, gun slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor. He kneels down next to Connor, a wave of pain sweeping through him.

“God... what have I done?” He sits, gently cradling the android. He’s still warm. And his face is so peaceful that one would think he’s just asleep. _Not again. I can’t survive this again._ “Connor…” The tears flow freely, painful sobs wracking his body. “Oh Connor... son…” _I really am responsible this time._ “What have I done?”

Time ceases to exist. The entire world could have ended in fire and Hank wouldn't have noticed. All that's real is the body in his arms, which he clings to like a drowning man.

He can only sob, that old wound on his heart tearing itself wide open again after it had just started to properly heal. Consuming him again until the sobs stop but the tears still flow, and he makes his decision.

He stands and slowly walks to where the discarded gun lays, grabbing it before returning to Connor’s side.

There’d been almost nothing left in the world for him to live for. The rounds of Russian roulette he’d play when especially drunk didn’t hold any fear or anticipation for him. If he died, he died.

He pulls on the weapon’s slide, chambering the round.

When he’d first met Connor, he’d hated the android. They all reminded him too much of Cole. Too much of what’s wrong with this shithole of a world. He’d only grudgingly accepted the company, despite how annoying and off-putting the android’s mannerisms could be. Because the skills Connor possessed were certainly one hell of a help in terms of solving cases, and dammit if Hank wasn’t still a cop.

He slowly brings the weapon up, pressing the cold metal against his temple.

It’d be subtle at first really, so subtle that Hank didn’t start to notice until the day that Connor saved him on the roof. He could have saved himself, and he knew that the android knew that. And yet, the one who was always so obsessed with his mission went out of his way to save Hank, and let the suspect get away. And it only evolved from there. Or maybe he just got better at spotting it. The genuine concern for his well-being, that night he’d ended up passed out drunk. Letting those two androids at the club go even when he had a perfect shot. Hell, even answering the question of “Are you afraid to die?” with something other than no.

He takes a deep breath, finger tensing.

And when they’d been in the bastard Kamski’s house, with his stupid games and tests. When Connor had the chance to get information on the case, when he could have gotten something that would have cracked everything wide open by shooting a single other android. He didn’t. He couldn’t. And it was then that Hank had fully realized, they’ve been on the wrong side all this time. That the androids they were labeling as defective deviants, hunting down on the order of some massive corporation. They’re people too.

There’ll be no luck involved this time. No second chance.

He’d been more than happy later to slap that prick Perkins around and take the disciplinary punishment if it meant Connor would be able to find the base of the hiding androids before the feds could. And when that fake had come to his door, looking to earnest and spinning a tale about needing his help in freeing some other androids, how could he say no? How could he say no to the first person whose presence had brought him happiness in so long?

He lets out the breath, squeezing the trigger just enough to feel it’s resistance.

Only for all of this shit to play out. How could he have been so fucking stupid? _I’m so sorry Connor. It’s worthless to apologize but I just don’t know what else to do._ He’d asked the android once of there was anything for them after death. Some sort of android heaven. He’d laughed at the idea then.  

Now he hopes there really is something.

_I hope you find happiness Connor._

_I’m sorry._


End file.
